


18+18<38 肉

by yashuashuashua



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua





	18+18<38 肉

关于退役后住哪这件事，叶修一向秉持“离家越远越好”的态度，连父子（勉为其难）互相理解后也没变，苏沐秋早早开始看购房信息，因为叶修家庭的关系，他们不大可能移民，于是就选了个认识他们的人越少越好的地方。  
苏沐秋买房时本来抱着点私心，想看大雪，不是堪堪覆盖住湖面，而是人扑下去能在里面游的深厚大雪，结果大江南北溜了一圈看下来，最后在南方的海边落了地。  
没有雪，有大海也是好的，苏沐秋刚停车，戴安娜就迫不及待地从门缝里钻出去，一溜烟跑到他们常光顾的鱼摊那里，倒不是那家的海鲜特别好吃，而是老板养了只渔猫，对它爱答不理，它却喜欢跑去咬人家尾巴。  
苏沐秋赔着笑，顺手挑了几斤海鲜，让老板先帮忙养着，连猫寄放在这里等会儿买完菜一起过来拿，老板笑嘻嘻地问：“大采购啊？”  
“可不是嘛，”他说，“家里多了两口人。”  
这天是晴天，出摊的商贩多，苏沐秋挑了四个人一周的口粮，把生鲜以外的东西搬回车里，刚想喘口气，后座就有个东西贴了过来。  
叶修在空调车里吹了半天，身上都被冷气吹得凉津津的，苏沐秋却感受得到他体内蛰伏已久的那股火。  
他说：“苏大大，把车再开远点呗。”  
这个地方，四季多雨，偶尔还有台风，但是吹过风雨后的天很好看，道旁的树林高而且密，树影打下来，叶片沙沙，可以盖过一些细微的不想让人注意到的声音。  
苏沐秋有时候想，他选中这里定居，可能也有这部分的考量。

“你真好看。”  
像是怕苏沐秋没听见，叶修又以念诗般的语气说了句：“你长得真好看。”  
对方既没有感动也没有呕吐，他压根没搭理他，探身打开储物栏的同时把前排座椅升上去，方便他们在后座做一些需要活动空间的事。  
老夫老夫的意义就是，一拍屁股就知道要换背后位，一咬肩膀就知道不够求更多，叶修说把猫带出去，苏沐秋就知道要给两个小的腾地方。  
“干嘛对他们那么好，”他不大乐意，看着猫使劲往叶修怀里蹭，“那可是我的床。”  
叶修笑吟吟地看他一眼，他近视，看人的视线就有点飘忽，退役十年下来酒桌上多少锻炼出了点，但还是上脸，别人跟他说话的时候，他就习惯着撑头看着别人，脸上泛粉目光迷离，唇角还带着欲扬先抑的笑，杀伤力正无穷，浑不知只是视力不好看不清人。  
他十八岁不会这样对人笑，二十八岁也不会，三十八岁时已经将微表情肢体语言修炼得炉火纯青，苏沐秋跟叶家兄弟一起开过会，见过脸上露出不怒自威表情的CEO拍桌子，又被叶修笑着给了点甜枣解了围，不禁感慨兄弟俩八成小时候也是这样，约好了一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，最后总能得到自己想要的东西。  
但叶修这招用得太熟练，他总觉得有点不爽，好像私家珍藏被人随便看了去，他有点想掐住他的脸，堵住他的嘴，让他的衣冠楚楚变得狼狈不堪，长袖善舞变得不可见人。  
他当然也那么做过，合约谈成的庆祝会上，存放美酒的地下室里，叶修用那张巧舌如簧的嘴给他口，他将手指从他打了发胶的头发里穿过去，摸他的耳朵，叶修就像被插入了一样轻轻晃起腰来，喉头动个不停。  
什么也没喝，苏沐秋却觉得自己也有点醉，大抵是献给天使的那部分被他汲取了，泄了之后，叶修一边给他灌进自己嘴里的东西，一边用沾着体液的嘴对他说：“苏沐秋，你真好看。”  
明明自己是一，却像被他给嫖了，年纪越大，他就越觉出自己是被叶修按喜好调教出来的这件事。  
他强势的部分，有些嗜虐的部分，都是叶修培养出来的，他在三十岁后半也渐渐摸出规律，当叶修想玩些激烈变态的花样时，他就会找个时机激怒自己，然后故作顺从地低下头打开身体，而当苏沐秋觉得自己做的有些过火加倍宠溺他时，他又会心安理得地享受这份歉意。  
残忍还是温柔都由他决定，并且让苏沐秋觉得主导权在自己手里，等爱人意识到的时候，也已经沦陷到对他无可奈何。  
每次看他露出得心应手的笑意，苏沐秋都会在心里为曾经与他当过敌人的对手们叹息。  
心脏得连枕边人都能算计，你们怎么以为能够赢过他。  
“你想想十八岁，”叶修说，“咱们那时候过得多苦，想上个床都要背着沐橙，在硬板床上滚来滚去，还要提防她问出为什么阳台上总晒床单，难得能让他们滚个软床，心疼心疼自己。”  
“还有呢？”苏沐秋问。  
“还有，让他们先尝点甜头，才好为超级大床而奋斗。”  
果不其然，苏沐秋好气又好笑，叶修那时候真是吃了几年硬板床的亏，连带着换床之前都不喜欢骑乘，嫌膝盖疼，当然他自己也不喜欢背后位，同样也是磨破过膝盖，二十年下来，叶修最喜欢的体位回到面对面，并且喜欢在苏沐秋努力流汗的时候称赞他的脸。  
“你都看了二十年了。”  
“你一年比一年好看。”  
感到自己完全勃起的时候，苏沐秋不禁暗嘲叶修这招真是有效。但他还不会这么轻易放过他，就像之前在阴暗的卧室里，他只把对方剥光了就自顾自跑去洗澡一样，他要惩罚他。  
“十八岁的我也好看，所以你亲了他？”  
叶修一笑：“小孩子可爱嘛，亲亲又不碍事。”  
“眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样哪里可爱了。”  
“你不高兴，就惩罚我好了。”叶修将腿完全张开，他刚刚已经在后座脱掉了裤子，现在直接蹭上他的沙滩裤，即使感觉不到肌肤的温热，苏沐秋也觉得十分情色，他握住他的腿根，一手拨弄润滑剂的盖子。  
时间有限，春光无垠，良辰美景，苏沐秋突然骂了句脏话。  
“怎么？”  
“没，”他咬开润滑剂，“就是想小狗们要把床单弄脏了。”  
“嗯？”叶修又用下身蹭了蹭他，像是催促又像询问，“床头柜不是有纸巾和套子……”  
“他用不了，”苏沐秋半得意半嘲讽地说，“号太大。”  
叶修就咯咯地笑了起来。  
现在轻松熟稔，苏沐秋却记得他们刚开始的时候全不是这么回事，他已经不记得第一次是怎么个情形，然而看着过去的两只小狗腻在一起，猜想大概是很顺利。  
他记忆里的十七八岁却不是那么顺利，他没有对叶修说，他那阵子，以及在一起一段时间以后，一直很怕自己硬不起来。  
他不是gay，他不知道叶修是不是，但他确定自己不是，事实上后来成年后他俩出于好奇在国外比赛的时候到陌生城市的gay吧一游，搭讪叶修的人远远大于他。  
他想安慰自己长相西化或打扮直男，却也不得不承认叶修骨子里是有那种吸引他们的东西，三十岁以前不明显，三十岁以后，他终于可以辨识出那种气质是性感的，又坦荡得没有防备。  
随之而来的是深深的危机感，苏沐秋甚至为此下了健身软件，每天跟着锻炼肌肉，叶修有时候象征性跟着举两下哑铃，随即决定自己只要享受成果就好。  
健身后驱蜂赶蝶的效果不明显，能做的体位倒是多了很多，他揽着叶修的腰和屁股把他抱起来的时候，觉得手臂环住的身体肉感了很多，成就感油然而生。  
十七八的少年没什么性感可言，是以苏沐橙更喜欢欧美电影留着胡茬的帅叔叔，叶修没他长得高，整个人像一块清秀白皙的糯米团子，眼神固然嘲讽，但动起手来毫无威慑力，他们就是在一次真人PK中失得控。  
他把叶修的衣服撩起来，按住他的手去呵他痒，同居人扭着腰来回闪躲，被苏沐秋玩弄得泛出泪光，却还是咬着牙不肯求饶。  
苏沐秋得意忘形，又气他死鸭子嘴硬，伏身在他腰肢上狠狠咬了一口，叶修白，印子几乎立刻浮出来，他故意在牙印上作势磨了磨，抬起头看叶修的反应。  
他无法忘记那一眼，叶修又羞、又恼、又夹杂着隐秘的快感看过来，像是被戳穿了什么不得了的秘密，像珍珠从母贝中被刀剜出，苏沐秋整个人像过了电，血涌上脑子。那是他第一次明白那些用武力为所欲为的人有什么快感，又理解那些对正牌大侠施以凌辱的反派，人心底似乎确实存在那样欺强凌弱的劣根性，它一直在，只待一个合适的时机翻上来。  
如果说截止到这里还是苏沐秋不好，那接下来的事他觉得就是叶修故意作死了，被压制的少年没有激烈反抗，而是用脚撩拨似的踩踩他的下身，还不忘用脚趾顺着鼓起的形状夹上那么两下。  
轰地一下，他觉得有什么炸了。  
于是后面很长一段时间里，苏沐秋都搞不懂自己是不是弯的，因为在他最年轻最易受撩拨的时候，他身边最可口的一块肉是他打本的兄弟，别说女孩子，他甚至没有认识过其他男孩子就和叶修滚到一起，他当然喜欢他，也打算对他负责任，但在衣食无忧以后，他分不清这出于欲还是爱。  
那阵子每次做爱，他都要祈祷自己一撩就硬，不要让叶修失望，不要让他发现自己无聊的纠结，好在弟弟争气，抑或确实身体相性很合，他几乎没有起不了兴的时候，每次都努力让叶修满足。  
叶修知道了会怎么想呢，他一生都不会让他知道。  
现在他已经不再纠结那些东西了，他确信自己是需要着这个人的，身体和精神都需要，叶修既是可依靠的同伴，也是个有趣的朋友，最重要的是，他是苏沐秋世界毁灭时希望攥在手中不撒手的那个人。  
这副身体，被手指逗弄得流水的敏感带，一亲就会泛起鸡皮疙瘩的下乳，总是布满齿痕和手印的腰侧，仅是看着就能让苏沐秋欲望翻滚，而当他一个个按次序标记过后，难以愉悦的满足会支配他，所有角色扮演的情趣游戏里，他最喜欢做全身检查的医生角色。  
叶修有时是护士，有时又是病人，无论哪样，他都要颤抖着撩开衣服大张身体接受苏沐秋的触诊，被放入奇奇怪怪的医疗道具坚持不射出，最后掰着臀瓣恳求苏医生为他注入。他要含糊呻吟着请求三次，医生才会大发慈悲地满足他，为他注射满满的秘药，直到腿根颤抖，下腹坠胀，痉挛着炸开甜蜜的痛楚。  
叶修又哭又叫的时候，他也会反省是不是做得太过分，但叶修哭完射完又是另一副态度。“我还觉得这不够变态呢，”他泡在浴池里往苏沐秋胸口划圈，“你尽管想新花样，受不住算我输。”  
这当然也是他调教自己的方法，苏沐秋知道他喜欢被为难，喜欢疼，只要自己只向他索求，做完后加倍的内疚，叶修就比做爱时还开心。他清楚叶修的喜好，于是尽力遂他的意，让他在掌心一抖一抖地得不到释放，又拼命缠上来迎合自己，求他开恩快射。  
就像现在，他几乎把所有暴露在外的器官都贴在了苏沐秋上，咬着他的锁骨一阵阵呜咽，每次用力咬下后穴都会经历更粗暴的冲撞，苏沐秋没有限制他自慰，叶修却偏偏两只手揽着他脖子，试图用乳尖蹭他胸肌的微小快感得到高潮，苏沐秋觉得他挑战难度太高，揉捏他臀部的手转而掐住他胸前，叶修惊得浑身紧绷，腰一松就一股股射了出来，同时感到折磨他的东西也懈了。  
苏沐秋泄过了，浑身裹着一种懒洋洋的倦怠感，他的东西还被叶修钳在身体里，刚才还像个凶器攻城略地，现在就像被紧握在人手里的弱点，本能告诉他该把叶修推开，他却偏要反其道而行之，把他紧紧抱在怀里。  
肉体被汗浸得湿透了，滑溜溜地贴在一起，他无法很好的辨别出哪部分还是自己的，哪部分是叶修的，就像他们生活得久了，连话语和意识都变得不分你我，有时候他说的觉得不是自己想说的，而是要将叶修想到的说出来，同样他也觉得叶修明白他在想什么，每次他促狭的、狡黠的、不怀好意的看过来，苏沐秋就觉得他的心又给叶修瞧透了。  
可即使如此，他也觉得有些话该说，有一些不应该溶解于肌肤，消散在空气里，这让他觉得胸中黏腻又浓稠。  
苏沐秋说：“我爱你。”说完后他觉得心头一下子轻盈了，愉悦了，连带着自己的存在也变得独立而清晰。  
在他的胸口，他听见叶修低低地笑了。


End file.
